The Drama Project: Pokemon Edition
by Zealous Thaumaturge
Summary: Join Jirachi, Deoxys, and their intern Magearna in a brutal game of lies, love, hate, and black humor, with a ridiculous sum of money and a wish from the wishmaker himself at the end of the road. And, perhaps, a darker story hiding underneath a seemingly innocent show would be uncovered? (SYOC, closed! Thank you to everyone one that submitted a character!).


A white, baby-like figure with a star-shaped head appeared in front of the camera holding a half-eaten Poke-Puff. "Hey there!" He said between bites of pastry. "I'm Jirachi! You might now me as the mythical Pokemon that grants wishes every thousand years or whatever. You might be wondering why I'm awake now!"

Jirachi gulped down the remains of his sweet Poke-Puff and rubbed away the crumbs from his face. "To be honest, I'm not sure either. I just kinda got roped into this by the executives."

"Just tell them about the show already, dammit. We're running out of time." An unseen figure yelled from offscreen.

"Oh, alright! No need to be so pushy about it, geez. I like, _just_ woke up from a thousand year nap." Jirachi grumbled and sighed deeply before turning to the camera with a forced smile. "So here's the deal! So there's like this competition between like, thirty contestants. They have to compete in totally brutal challenges and… well, you know the deal."

"Anyway," Jirachi continued. "The really _real_ deal is that we're counting on you guys to fill the role of our competitors. The accepted thirty contestants will be given a free ticket to travel here, to this nondisclosed location," Jirachi getsured to the background: a large, tropical island with a resort in view, and a volcano not far off. "And compete in our humble contest of wills in hopes of winning the ultimate prize. Uh… some money. Do we… have an amount? No? Well, let's just say, a RIDICULOUS amount of money!"

Jirachi shone a smug grin and pointed toward himself. "And of course, there's also another prize for winning the game; a wish from _me,_ the ultimate wish-maker. So, don't keep me waiting! Byeeee~."

* * *

Hey there :3 I've been wanting to do this kind of story for awhile, and after the release of SaM, I've finally gathered the determination to try it out! I can't promise anything, but I really want for at least someone to enjoy this (well, NOT this chapter) and stay along for the ride!

Please read the rules before submitting a character please

 **RULES**

No Mary Sues or Gary Stus. In case you don't know what that is, a Mary Sue/Gary Stu is a one-dimensional character that is impossibly skilled or beloved by everyone. Avoid bland characters in general.

All Pokemon, including seventh generation newcomers, are game with the exception of Legendary Pokemon. ANY Legendary Pokemon, including Ultra Beasts, the Tapus, any of the Trios (Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres for example), or Mythicals.

Please don't start complaining if your character isn't getting enough attention or if they're eliminated or for whatever reason. It's not all about them :3

I will message you if I need anything, though I'll try not to do it frequently. Inversely, you may message me whenever you want.

3 characters per person! No more!

 **THE APPLICATION**

Name:

Species:

Gender & Sexuality: (I'd prefer if they weren't all heterosexual, but that's just me.)

Ability:

Moveset:

Personality:

Bio:

What do they look for in a relationship?: (If they aren't interested in one, say so here).

Anything unique about their apperance?: (As in, accessories or alternate colorations. In regards to shinies, I'll be accepting a few only. Like two or maybe three.)

Likes?: (Avoid saying friends or happiness. Duh, who doesn't like having friends or being happy? List interests that are unique to them.)

Dislikes?: (Check above. Don't say jerks or bullies, cuz in general nobody likes to be bullied. Unique dislikes.)

What do they fear the most?:

What would the say is their biggest flaw?:

Audition Tape (Optional):

Any ideas for challenges, plot developments, suggestions on how to write your character, etc?:

Other things that I left unnacounted?:

Thank you for checking this out and (hopefully) see you later!

 **ROSTER**

*yes, I made up the titles myself.

1\. Alabaster, the Meta Asshole (Mareanie)

2\. Papio, the Chill Drunk Guy (Primeape)

3\. Zerula, the Hexslinger of Maelstrom and Hellfire (Braixen)

4\. Mitzi, the Blind Cave-Scrounger (Sableye)

5\. Bonita Fae, the Nightmare Fetishist (Ribombee)

6\. "Michael", the Misanthrope Trickster (Crobat)

7\. Dhurke, the Typical Bad Boy (Fraxure)

8\. Ace, the Shy Guy (Phanpy)

9\. Randall, the Crafty Hothead (Incineroar)

10\. Skylar, the Feisty Delinquent (Blaziken)

11\. Loren, the Flaming Homosexual (Noivern)

12\. Lee, the Lazy Dude (Ampharos)

13\. Felicia, the Hero of Chaos (Roserade)

14\. Matt, the Kleptomaniac [?] (Krokorok)

15\. Raiden, the Shrinking Violet (Venusaur)

16\. Hans, the Stoic Pyromaniac (Magmortar)

17\. Caleb, the Cocky Rebel (Growlithe)

18\. Muffin, the Honey Trap (Lopunny)

19\. Dust, the Deathly Curious Inventor (Absol)

20\. Brody, the Lovestruck Casanova (Lucario)

21\. Jinx, the Hard-Partying Rocker Gal (Flaffy)

22\. Semora, the Ruthless Champion (Sceptile)

23\. Silica, the Wildly Shifting Personality (Lilligant)

24\. Juniper, the Rich Bitch (Tsareena)

25\. Kari, the Martial Artist (Medicham)

26\. Wave, the Airhead (Vaporeon)

27\. Amanda, the Internet Fanatic (Ledyba)

28\. Sarge, the Cold but Sweet Girl (Scizor)

29\. Breeze, the Independent Risk-Taker (Froslass)

30\. Danksworth, the Tea-Loving Gentleman (Snivy)


End file.
